


Cowboy Boots

by 1967PotterImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Cute Gabriel, Dr Sexy, Fluff, Gabriel Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sabriel Fluff, actually cute husband sam woops, cute boyfriend sam, dont actually know what im doing, gabriel loves dr sexy, lazy gabriel, sabriel cuddles, sabriel oneshot, sam not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967PotterImpala/pseuds/1967PotterImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Sabriel fluff I wrote for Kait that is rather crud. I probably shouldn't post this. Ah well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is like, the first thing I've independently written and it certainly shows. I can't author. I apologise.

"Sam?" Gabriel asks, looking up at the moose, who was currently cuddling Gabriel, his arm around the smaller mans shoulders.  
"Mmm" Sam hummed, half asleep (watching reruns of Dr. Sexy was more Gabriels thing than his)  
"Should I get some Cowboy boots?"  
Sam chuckled, his chest rumbling, slightly bewildered by Gabriel's question that seemingly came out of nowhere.  
"What are you on about?" He asked, his eyes still mostly closed. Gabriel sighed, exasperated. "Have you not been watching at all?" Gabriel asked and Sam shook his head sleepily. The trickster slapped him upside the head in a loving way, and continued.  
"They said on Dr. Sexy that cowboy boots are sexier than tennis shoes. And I take all my fashion advice from Dr. Sexy" Gabriel explained and Sam laughed at his idiot.  
"No you don't!" Sam protested and Gabriel looked outraged.  
"Yes I do!" He insisted and Sam giggled an extremely manly giggle.  
"I've never seen you walk around in scrubs and a nurses hat" He told Gabriel "Although I wouldn't mind..."  
Gabriel smacked him upside the head again and flicked the TV off with its remote.  
"Thank god that's over" Sam said, stretching his arms above his head and snapping his back before standing up. "Well I'm really quickly going to the store down the road for popcorn and when I get back, I expect you to have Doctor Who set up and ready to watch. David Tennant please." He told Gabriel, grinning cheekily.  
"Yes sir" Gabriel mock saluted and smacked Sam on the ass as he walked past.  
Sam jumped and glared at Gabriel who merely shrugged and rose his hands up in defence.  
"Wasn't me" He insisted and Sam laughed at his childish antics, giving him a peck on the lips.  
"I'll be 10 minutes"  
\---  
By the time Sam was back with salted popcorn and sweets for Gabriel, the Trickster was already fast asleep on the couch, his hair flopping over over his face and arms dangling off the edge. Sam laughed and smiled fondly at the sleeping ball of cuteness.  
He approached Gabe and quietly put the snacks on the coffee table before lifting the man into his arms.  
"Wassgoenun?" Gabriel drawled sleepily, curling into Sam's chest.   
"You fell asleep on the couch, I'm taking you to bed" Sam explained, kissing his husband on the head gently.  
"Go back to sleep, we're meeting Dean and Cas tomorrow, so you're gonna need it."  
Gabriel didn't need any further encouragement and promptly started snoring again quietly.  
When they got to the bedroom, Sam placed Gabriel on the bed gently, stripping him of his jeans so he wasn't sleeping in them, before removing his own.  
He slid into their bed and cuddled Gabriel close to his chest.   
Sam whispered a quiet "I love you, Angel" and Gabriel hummed back in reply before Sam fell into a deep sleep himself.  
\---  
Castiel jolted back into reality and smiled sadly at his hunter.  
"We needn't worry Dean, Sam has a beautiful heaven. He is at peace"


End file.
